Talk:Kristopher Bookmiller
Images Didn't say anything before since it wasn't that big a deal, but we need to change the images on Anim White and Kristopher Bookmiller. Anim is the Blue contentant, not the Green, which is Leon, and Kris is the red. Just throwing that out there. Dengarde 20:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, go ahead. - Ash Crimson 20:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have any good images. I was hoping you guys would. Dengarde 20:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't have any either =\ - Ash Crimson 20:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Color change I just saw the first 20 minutes of Dead Rising 2 presented by Game Informer in 2 parts here. Anim White is shown to be Blue, Chuck is Yellow, Leon is Green, so that means that Kris is Red. I think we should fix that.Swirrly Jiffy 21:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Red Suit Think it would be a good idea to get a pic of him in his red TiR suit. --Mistertrouble189 17:50, 30 March 2011 (UTC) Name Isn't it more encyclopedic to have the full name of the character instead of the nickname? --Mistertrouble189 17:57, 30 March 2011 (UTC) :Update: I just checked the game files use the name "srv_kristopher" :there is no "kris or kristopher in the official guide" : oh yeah, I changed the names. :/ :didn't know you were behind the name changes. :the name of the character is the most used name. right? For example, are we going to use the name Richard instead of Dick? Where everyone in the world knows him as Dick? Everyone uses the name Kris, and everyone use the name Ted (another one I changed srv_ted only "ted" in official guide). By everyone I mean the chat groups, official guide and files in the game. :I actually originally got the idea about official names from the original dr.wikia site. I spent a lot of hours finding out the actual names of items, and doing screenshots in DR1. :I also changed the name of scout bot and the original name of maintenance cart to 4x4. Albeit I now realize the 4x4 name is the probably not the best, even though it is the official guide name. The better name is probably what the game files call it and i plan to split the article. :One name change, I did 25 photos of the official guide to back up the name, can't remember what the name was now. :I always have redirects. A 01:44, 31 March 2011 (UTC) If I have to choose between changing it back to kristopher and you editing, I would rather you change it back to kristopher and keep editing. :) A 01:55, 31 March 2011 (UTC) *Hehe, I mean I saw the name Kristopher first by Tape it or Die so that name stuck with me and seeing Kris in the game was strange at first. It's no big deal. No way would I switch Dick's name to Richard, Richard has never been mentioned anywhere in the DR universe as Dick's name. As for Theodore, I think Ted (or someone else) called him Theodore or something...but having it as Ted Smith is probably fine! :) --Mistertrouble189 02:08, 31 March 2011 (UTC) :oh tape it or die? kristopher is fine. Your right, in the cutscene he is named theodore. I think most people think of him as ted. Anyway, have a good night. A 04:46, 31 March 2011 (UTC)